In His Place
by Gryffindork101
Summary: The Everdeen family's only daughter, tomboy Katniss, fails to fulfil a girl's duty as a desirable bride. When the empire mobilizes a man from every family to fight the invading Capitol, Katniss fears her father, an honourable veteran, is no longer up to fighting and joins in his place, masquerading as his fictitious son Ping. AU Everlark. Based on Mulan. On hold


**Title: **In His Place

**Summary:** The Everdeen family's only daughter, tomboy Katniss, fails to fulfil a girl's duty as a desirable bride. When the empire mobilizes a man from every family to fight the invading Capitol, Katniss fears her father, an honourable veteran, is no longer up to fighting and joins in his place, masquerading as his fictitious son Ping. AU Everlark. Based on Mulan.

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games or the Disney movie Mulan.**

* * *

No-one's POV

One night, a guard was patrolling the great wall behind which lay between The Districts and The Capitol. This wall was in place because the two sides were at war. So far neither had invaded the other. Suddenly an eagle swooped down over the guards head, knocking his metal helmet to the floor. The guard looked up in shock.

Then a grappling hook was flung in over the side of the wall, the guard now starting to panic, looked down at the darkened bottom to possibly see who was coming. No sooner had he done this, when countless hooks where thrown over the side.

"WE'RE UNDER ATTACK LIGHT THE SIGNAL!" He yelled running towards a door. He opened it and saw two large bulky men with lethal looking swords. The guard quickly climbed a nearby ladder. He reached the top and grabbed a nearby torch hoping to light the signal. But then another man climber over the wall, the guard suddenly found himself staring into the snake-like eyes of Coriolanus Snow. The guard gasped, Snow pet eagle flew down from the sky and landed on Snow's shoulder. The guard threw down the torch, the flames eating up the wood within seconds. The effect was instantaneous, all along the wall flames were being lit, warning the people that trouble was coming.

"Now all the Districts know your here" He said

Snow smiled menacingly "Perfect".

* * *

The palace doors were opened and General Mellark along with two other officers walked in. They bowed then General Mellark said

"Your majesty The Capitol soldiers have crossed our northern border."

"Impossible. No-one can get past the great wall." Said the Emperor's adviser Plutarch.

"Snow's leading them." said General Mellark "We'll set up defences around you palace immediately"

"No!" said the Emperor "Send your troops to protect my people. Plutarch"

"Yes your highness" said Plutarch

"Put up notices throughout all the districts. Call up reserves and as many new troops as possible" ordered the Emperor.

"Forgive me your majesty, but I believe my troops can stop him." Said General Mellark

"I won't take any chances General. A single grain of rice can tip the scale; one man could be the difference between victory and defeat."

* * *

Meanwhile in District 12 Katniss Everdeen sat on her bed, eating some rice and writing notes on her arm. Today was the day she would meet the matchmaker and she wanted to make sure everything went perfectly, she couldn't think of anything worse than disappointing her family.

Katniss had long dark hair (which was usually in a braid to be out of her way) and grey eyes.

Her father was retired solider. Her mother was a healer.

The sound of the cockerel crowing alerted Katniss of the time. She quickly ran through the door calling her dog. When the dog eventually appeared she tied a bag of chicken food to his tail as well as a stick then she tied a bone to it. The dog immediately raced through the door barking furiously at the bone.

* * *

Meanwhile Katniss's father was praying to the ancestors. "Honourable Ancestors, please help Katniss impress the matchmaker today. Please, please help her." Suddenly the dog ran through the temple dropping chicken food all over the floor.

Katniss then walked in carrying a pot of tea and a cup, but before going into the small temple she gave the dog the bone.

"Father, I brought-"Katniss was cut off when she dropped the cup. "Katniss" said her father

"I brought a spare." Said Katniss "Remember what the doctor said three cups of tea in the morning and three at night".

"Katniss, you should already be in town. We are counting on you to-"

"Uphold the family honour, don't worry father. I won't let you down" said Katniss "Wish me luck" She called. Then she walked away.

"Hurry!" said her father.

* * *

Meanwhile in the busy streets of town, stood Katniss's mother (Lily) and Katniss's grandmother (Tally).

"Lily is your daughter here yet?" asked Octavia looking out the door; she was one of the many people who would help prepare Katniss for the Matchmaker. "The Matchmaker is not a patient woman."

"Of all days to be late." sighed Lily, I should have prayed to the ancestors for luck" said Lily

"How lucky can they be? Their dead" said Tally matter-of-factly. "Besides I've got all the luck we need". In her hand Tally held a cage containing a cricket, she turned to it "This is your chance to prove yourself".

Tally covered her eyes and started walking through the busy road.

"Mother NO!" shouted Lily, but it was too late.

As Tally crossed the road, horses hooves screeched trying to avoid her. Once Tally had reached the other side, a crash had billowed up a large cloud of dust so she couldn't see the chaos. She turned to the cricket then back at Lily "YEP THIS CRICKETS A LUCKY ONE!" she called.

Just then Katniss rode in. "I'm here" she said, Lily glared at her. "But Mother-" Katniss tried to explain but she was cut off

"None of your excuses, now let's get you cleared up" said Lily leading Katniss inside.

* * *

Over the next hour Katniss was bathed in cold water, her hair was styled and her face was painted. In fact when she was shown her face in a small handheld silver mirror she couldn't even recognise herself. Before she left, Tally gave her the cricket "For good luck" She told her.

Then Katniss was put in a line with the five other girls sharing the same fate as her. Outside the matchmaker's house the six girls bowed. The Matchmaker then came out, holding a list.

She was a large mean-looking woman with eyes like a pig.

"Everdeen, Katniss" she read, she said it with absolutely no emotion.

"Present" said Katniss

"Speaking without permission" said the matchmaker writing on her list.

As Katniss went through the door she heard her grandmother mutter "Who's spit in her tea"

* * *

**So what did you guys think? Don't worry I will be changing POV's next chapter. I just felt like writing this in third person.**

**Please review**

**Love,**

**Wands and Waves**


End file.
